A Little Problem
by Metoria
Summary: Complete! After being changed into children the blitz Team and Friends have to find a way to fix it. reads are appreciated, Reviews are wanted, Thanks.
1. Chapter 1 Captured

A Little Problem

Chapter 1 Captured

The battle was ready to begin, Bit sat anxiously in the waiting area. "Hey Bit, we're approaching the battle field." Jamie called through the P.A. Bit got up eagerly and joined the others. Leon had come to visit everyone so he tagged along to watch the battle. Naomi tagged along too….mostly to see brad though. Bit looked out on to the battle field. There, Jack and the twins waited patiently for him and the team.

"Looks like it's time." Bit said confidently and mostly to himself. He Leena and Brad got into their Zoid cockpits ready to fight. Brad and Leena mobilized first. Bit changed his armor to the blue Zero Jager. "Zero Jager, C.A.S. Complete!" Bit launched off into the battle field and joined his team. When Bit reached the others Jack's image popped up in front of him.

"So Bit Cloud are you ready to lose?" Jack asked rather cocky.

"Please! You're the one who's going to lose Jack! Just you wait!" Bit replied back just as cocky.

"We'll see about that!" Jack said and was off the screen.

Everyone was waiting for the Judge to start the battle. "Battle field set up! Ready….Fight!"

"The Lightning Team was the first to advance. They picked up speed and ran around the Blitz Team. They knocked the Gunsniper off balance, while the Liger sprinted ahead. Jack caught up with Bit and they started a sonic race ramming each other every few seconds.

The Shadow Fox emitted smoke and caught the Taskers off Guard. Leena took advantage of this while the twins were preoccupied with Brad, she would fire the hell out of them! She took aim….

Suddenly the twins were being fired at. "What's going on?" asked Kelly "It must be that Gunsniper!" replied Chris.

Then Brad was getting hit. "Leena! What are you doing? You're hitting me as well!" Brad yelled over to Leena.

"It's not me! I'm being fired at too!" Leena shouted back in distress.

Bit and Jack were still at the race but it was cut short by someone firing at them. Bit caught off guard was blasted so hard he got rattle around in the cockpit hitting his head. His command system was frozen and he had one heck of a headache. Jack was also getting rattled around just not as hard. He sustained no physical damage but his Zoid was practically totaled. It's command system frozen. He looked over to Bit who didn't move and inch inside the cockpit. The Firing ceased and Jack took advantage of this and leaped out of his cockpit.

The Smoke and dust cleared and everyone was surrounded by Black Zoids. Leena looked off into the distance; two Zoids had their command systems Frozen. It was Bit and Jack. Jack was helping Bit out of his cockpit. Bit stumbled a little but he seemed okay.

Back at the hover Cargo everyone was stuck watching. Leon wanted to get out there and help but a man came up on screen before he could make a move. The Man had grayish white hair and a smug look on his face. The group recognized his as being part of the Backdraft group. His name was commander Alteil. "Hello Blitz Team. I hope you don't mind if I get a little revenge." He said smoothly.

"What do you mean revenge?" The Doc asked. He was getting angry.

"I mean I'm going to make you all pay. You see you've made me look bad in front of the entire Backdraft Organization too many times, and its time you paid the price. Besides I have new toy I'd like to try out. I was hoping one of you, namely Bit Cloud would test it out for me." Alteil Smirked evilly and ended the transmission. He left the Hover Cargo in silence and for once fear.

"What does he have in mind?" The Doc was more nervous than usual when the Backdraft shows up. They were surrounded there was no escape.


	2. Chapter 2 The Machine

Chapter 2: The Machine

When everyone was taken into the Whale King they were meted by Alteil himself and lead to a large room with what looked to be prison cells and a strange machine. That machine took up most of the middle of the room. It had a consul and a door to it. Probably to put something in… or someone. "Well this is my Ager Machine."

"Pager?" Bit asked unsure.

"No AGER!!!!!!! As in your AGE!!!!" Alteil was losing patience he was obviously not in a good mood today.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so?" Bit was trying to be brave although he was truly very nervous.

"Perhaps you would like to be the first to try it?" Alteil asked impatiently.

"No! I will." Leon said fiercely. He didn't want Bit to get hurt, whatever the machine was supposed to do. He assumed bad.

Alteil smirked. "Well why not we have a few of you try it." He motioned for his guards to pick out the few who would test it; Leon, Bit, and the twins Kelly and Chris. They were all shoved into one small room, which had hardly enough room for two grown people. Bit was cramped very badly up against Leon who was crushed on either side by the twins. On the outside they could hear shouts of protest, but they were muffled and hard to hear. Then what sounded like orders and they all began to feel rather strange.

"Let them out of there right this instant!" the Doc yelled.

Alteil however just ignored him and watched in pleasure as the four shouted in what sounded like pain. Bit was in the most pain of all it seemed like. After a few minutes Alteil motioned to his guard and he opened the door some smoke cleared out and all that could be seen were small lumps on the floor. One of them at up… he had brownish hair and purple eyes his clothes were Leon's but much too big for him. Two more sat up, two girls, they looked exactly the same. Then the last one who sat up he was smaller than the other two and he seemed weaker. He had blond hair and green eyes. These toddlers were Bit, Leon and the Twins Kelly and Chris.

"What have you done?" the Doc asked amazed.

"Why I just de-aged them by fourteen years." Alteil said evilly. Suddenly there was a jolt and the group was free. The guards lost their balance and fell leaving the group practically unattended. They ran for the toddlers Doc grabbed Leon, Naomi and Brad each grabbed the twins and Jack took up Bit, who just flopped in his arms, obviously tired out from the incident. When they had the toddlers secure they jolted out the door. They found that the Whale King was falling out of the sky. Alarms and lights were going off that it frightened the toddlers; some cried other hid in their carrier's arms. They braced themselves for impact. When the Whale King was securely on the ground everyone jolted out of it into a nearby forest. When they were sure they were free they sat down and rested. They looked the children over to make sure they weren't hurt. The twins seemed fine… and very stubborn. They were about four years old. Leon was all right just a little shaken up although he tried to be tough. He was also about four. Bit however was scared out of his mind. He held on tight to Jack and refused to let go. He shook like a leaf in an earthquake. Bit was about two years old. The only thing they all had on was just a shirt since they were too small to fit into anything they wore before.

"Seems we'll have to go baby shopping." Jamie said almost jokingly.

"MY LEENA!!!!!!" Everyone heard in the distance.

"Harry?' Leena asked unsure of this.

And what do you know… there came Harry leaving a trail of dust and smoke as he made his way to his true love. "Yes it is I, your King! I couldn't let those bad Backdraft goons take you away! I had to save you baby!" Harry said taking Leena's hands.

"Uh, yeah." Leena said not caring. Then Harry's robots came along, Sebastian and Benjamin.

These two caught Bit's attention. He loosened his grip on Jack and got down from his lap. He slowly and cautiously walked over to the mechanical beings and held out his hand to try to touch them. Benjamin noticed him first and leaned down at eye level with him to look at him. This startled Bit; he jumped and ran behind Jack's legs.

Harry now realizing that four of the group was missing and four kids had been replaced by them asked. "What happened? Are they…are they…?"

"Yeah Harry they're Bit, Leon, and the Tasker Twins." Brad said pulling on of the twins back from running off. She seemed to have gotten over her fright. In fact all of them did.

"We should probably get them back to the base." Jamie suggested, trying to get the other twin off the tree.

"You're right Jamie." The Doc said picking up Leon who was just staring at Bit the whole time with icy eyes.

Then everyone followed Harry to his Whale King and headed home. Without their Zoids they had no where else to go.


	3. Chapter 3 Leon's Issue

**Chapter 3: Leon's Issue**

When everyone arrived back at the base the fist thing that had to be done was get some clothing for the little ones. So they scrounged through their belongings to see if they could find anything… which they didn't. So Leena had Harry go to by a bunch of Baby things, toys, clothing, sippy cups, little snacks, and diapers for Bit. He was barely two years old and wasn't completely potty trained yet.

"Okay… so I guess its bath time." Leena said wearily. She had been chasing the twins around all day. She was exhausted.

"All right. I'll bath the boys first. Then you can take the girls." Jack said calmly. Jack picked Bit up from where he was sitting, playing with his "fit-the-shape-inside-the-hole" game. He was still wearing just a shirt and a diaper of course. Jack took Leon by the hand and led them into the bath room.

The Doc sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Brad asked.

"I just hope Leon gets along with other kids. He didn't when he was a toddler before. And he didn't grow out of it until he was about seven." The Doc said rather worried.

"I see… Maybe we should warn Jack?" Brad asked raising his eye brow and heading for the bathroom.

The Doc merely nodded.

Jack had Bit in the bath tub already and was lifting Leon in when Brad entered. He looked up and nodded a greeting. "Come to help?"

"Sort of. I came to warn you." Brad said kneeling down beside Jack and pouring water over Bit's head. Bit shut his eyes tight and arched his shoulders.

"Warn me of what?" Jack asked. However before Brad could reply, Leon threw the rubber duck that was in the tub at Bit and hit him in the chest.

"Ah…!" Bit was surprised and upset. He held the duck out to Leon, thinking that maybe he didn't do it on purpose. Leon took it and threw it again but Jack caught his arm. He lifted Leon up out of the tub a little so he was standing and gave him a good spank. He set him back down again and he went to eyeing Bit again.

"Warn you about that. Apparently Leon was little Brat when he was a toddler." Brad said coolly taking Bit out of the tub.

Bit held Brad tightly and clenched his shirt in his small hands. He watched Leon with wondering and hurt eyes. Brad set him on the floor and dried him off. Bit stood up as best he could and leaned on the tub side. He watched as Leon eyed him with an icy glare. Bit hid a little revealing only the top of his head and his green eyes.

"Hey, you take care of Leon. I'll handle Bit." Jack said taking Bit up into his arms. Jack took Bit over to the other side of the room where the cloths were and dressed him in his little pajamas. They were a black shirt and a black pair of pants. On the shirt was a picture of a cat head. It had a pair of little slippers that looked like kitten paws and a hat with cat ears on it. After dressing Bit, Jack took him into his room to tuck him in. He turned out the light and left the room. As soon as the door shut he heard a little cry and little footsteps. The door opened and Bit ran out and grasped Jack's legs. "Are you afraid of the dark?" He lifted Bit up into his arms again and went back into the room. "I guess I could stay with you until you fall asleep." Jack said lying Bit back down into the bed and pulling the covers over his small body. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Bit and waited… But Bit just stared at him with tired scared eyes. Jack didn't know what to do. He didn't want to have to sit there all night. That would be very boring.

"Luh?" Bit asked still staring at Jack.

This was the first he heard bit talk… Although he wasn't sure it was a word. "What?"

"Luh? Bit asked again.

Jack just sighed. He stood up and pulled the covers down. He laid himself down beside Bit and held him. Bit rested his little head against Jack's shoulder and slowly but surely fell asleep. "Note to self: Keep Bit away from Leon." Jack thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4 Understanding Bit

Chapter 4- Understanding Bit

The next morning everyone was bust watching over the little ones. Leon was still mean to Bit, and the Twins still trouble makers and acting mischievous, Bit still clueless and happy after good nights sleep. By midday however he was upset again, but not because of Leon. He sat in the corner of the living room weeping. Jack came in and found him and picked him up. "What's wrong?" Jack asked gently rocking Bit.

Bit however made no reply but merely sobbed harder. Only one thing was heard from his mouth, "Kroo!" and he sobbed again harder and the tears soaked his face and Jack's shoulder.

"Shh! Its alright." Jack said rocking Bit. He carried him into the all the rooms asking people if they could tell what was wrong. However all answers came out negative.

Just then Jamie ran in. "Guys! A letter arrived! It's addressed to the Doc, and it's from someone by the last name of Cloud." Jamie was out of breath from running all the way to show them the letter.

"WELL OPEN IT!" Doc said hastily.

Jamie did so and he began to read allowed.

To whom it may concern,

We have heard the recent news about our brother being turned into a toddler. Don't ask how, for we will not answer. We do however want to make taking care of him easier. The enclosed is a list of things that he liked when he was a toddler and some main words he would use to try to communicate. He is very delicate as a toddler and doesn't know how to defend himself from anything. He also isn't very coordinated. Meanwhile we will be working on an Antidote to change him and the others back. If you have any questions, please contact us using the attached information.

Sincerely,

William and Reilly Cloud

Jamie flipped to the attached papers, one had all the contact information… and a lot of it. He reached the paper of the words Bit would use. There was a note at the top and then a long list of words.

Note: Lease words are spelled exactly how they are said by Bit. Not all the words he uses are part of this list but only the most frequent and most important are.

Then there was a list.

Kroo: Hungry/food

Peh: Play/ wants to play

Ba: Ball

Wah: Drink/ thirsty

Luh: Tired/ usually want a lullaby (Any song will do)

Kee: Cat/kitty

Ha: Hot

Coh: Cold

Nee: Big brother

Onee: Big sister

Papa: Father

Mama: Mother

Jack was still holding a weeping Bit, "Wait 'Kroo' mean what?"

Jamie looked at the paper again, "He's hungry."

Jack looked at Bit who was holding his stomach and weeping quietly now, crying himself to sleep. Jack left the group and took Bit into the kitchen. He sat him down at the table and pulled out some leftover pasta. He warmed it up in the microwave and placed in front of Bit. Bit looked at it funny then looked at Jack. Jack scratched his head, 'what do two year olds eat?' He had never had to raise one before. He opened the fridge and looked inside. 'Do two year olds eat leftover pizza? Or maybe chicken?' he closed the fridge and searched the cupboards. 'What about sandwiches…' Jack sighed. He didn't know what to give him. He looked for the snacks that the others had bought the day before. None of them were healthy though. 'Maybe fruit would be good.' Jack thought to himself. He cut up and apple and a banana and placed a few strawberries on a plate in front of Bit, who immediately reached for them and ate them. Jack sighed a sigh of relief. After bit had finished eating he was happy again and ready to play again. Jack wasn't though.

He followed Bit into the living room and sat on the couch while Bit played with his toys. Leena had gotten him a stuffed white cat for him to play with. Bit carried it with his everywhere. He held it out to Jack and Jack took it. Bit then walked over to his little toy Zoids and played with them. Jack decided to flip through the channels on the T.V. to see if anything was on. News 'Click' weather 'click' boring documentary on some beetle 'click' basketball game 'click' hockey game… Bit leapt up in front of the T.V. and began to watch to hockey game. Bit was in the way of the remote so Jack reached around him and changed the channel to see what would happen. Bit gasped and started crying. Bit turned and looked and Jack almost pleading him to fix it. Jack turned it back and Bit was happy again. Jack picked Bit up and placed him on his lap handing bit his cat watched the hockey game with him.

When they were ready for bed jack tucked Bit in. He lay down next to him and began humming a song to help Bit get to sleep. They both slept soundly without any interruptions to upset Bit and cause Jack to not get any sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Bit's Torture

A/N: Sorry for the wait... I had to do a research paper for school... -- and the stupid internet was down...STUPID TIME WARNER CABLE!!!!!! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!!!!!!!!! -pulls out chainsaw and chases people responsible for the internet- -screams can be heard in the distance- -sigh- its still pretty pathetic ... maybe i can threaten to sue them... hmmmm That might work -runs to lawyer- oh yeah and here's chapter 5 ) hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5- Bit's Torture

They night before the Doc, had left to see Bit's brothers and to try to find away to change the toddlers back.

The next morning when Jack woke up, Bit was no where to be seen. Jack panicked and leapt out of bed, throwing the covers off causing a mess to be made that he tripped over as he went to leave the room. THUD! The sound could be heard not to far away by Naomi who was cleaning up some toys that were left out on the floor from the night before by the children. Jack ran out the door and crashed right into Brad, knocking them both down to the ground. "Hey watch it." Brad said as he got up. Jack wasn't to graceful today.

"Sorry. I'm looking for Bit. I woke up and he was gone." Jack said quickly getting up in a hurry. He didn't even bother to brush the dust off of himself. Without further conversation, he sprinted towards the kitchen to see if he was there…No sign of him. He tried the bathroom, nothing, the living room, nada. Bit was no where to be found. Then Jack decided to go check the hanger. Bit had to be there. He was probably with the liger what else would he be doing. If he was as intrigued by the Zoid when he was older he should be when he is a child right?

Meanwhile… Bit was playing in the Hanger with his little kitten giggling and cheering is his own way. Leon came up and stood next to him. Bit looked up and smiled happily thinking perhaps that this other boy wanted to play with him. Suddenly he was being held down by two other children… girls. He didn't understand what was going on. Suddenly he saw something wriggling above him. A spider. It was alive and hanging above his mouth. Leon had it in between his small fingers. A cold glare on his face as though he wanted to get rid of Bit once and for all. Bit clenched his teeth and winced in pain from the strength of the girls. He began to cry tears formed in his eyes and traveled down his face until they reached his chin. Eyes filled with terror Leon began loosening Bit's jaw and lowering the spider. Bit could feel the small furry legs brush against his lips… his teeth... he felt it on his tongue. It squirmed trying to get free and dropped down into bit's throat he felt it trying to climb back up he swallowed and down it went into his body. He felt he could still feel it trying crawl up his stomach. His crying became louder and turned to sobs. His silence was broken. He soon became hysterical. He screamed and screamed. He got up and ran into the base and hid Leon picked up his toy and followed the small boy inside.

Bit ran as he was chased by the three other children, who were older and clearly stronger. He hid behind a chair in the corner but he heard their footsteps coming after him. He ran and hid some where else. He found a desk with a wheeled chair and hid there. He waited silently in great fear and pain. After a while of waiting, it seemed like they had gone. He moved the chair a little to see. No one was out there. He left his haven and was grabbed from behind by harsh hands with a strong grip they were bigger than his. He felt himself being thrown. He opened his eyes, although he didn't remember closing them, he looked up and saw the twins and Leon looking down at him. Suddenly there was a cage around him, and above him. It was the laundry basket. The twins sat on top of it so that Bit couldn't escape, while Leon taunted Bit with his toy. He pulled as hard as he could on the head and body to try to tear them apart. After a few seconds he was successful and a loud tear could be heard. Stuffing leaked from the neck. Bit cried out in terror and tried to grab it, but the cage held him back. Leon placed the toy a mere few inched out of his grasp to taunt him as he tried to reach for it. He motioned to the twins and one of them leapt off and came back with a blanket and dark one. They covered the basket so Bit couldn't see anything. They grabbed books heavy ones and placed them on top and around the cage so it couldn't move nor be moved… at least by Bit. They began hitting the sides of the basket frightening Bit even more. He tried to stay as much in the center of the basket as possible, which was hard considering it was two small.

After a few minutes of loud and frightful noises from the other side of the darkness, it was silent. They had gone and left him all alone, trapped like an animal. He began to sob, but none would hear him. He sat in the cage for hours and soon cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile… Jack plundered everything in that Base to Find Bit. Everyone did. Naomi searched in placed he wouldn't be and shouldn't be, even where he couldn't be. But there was no luck. They all went into the base to take a slight break and to go over everywhere they had been.

"I searched the bedrooms but I found nothing." Brad said calmly.

"I searched the hanger but I found nothing." Jack said calmly but still worried.

"I searched all the cupboards and vents but… there was no sign." Leena said sadly.

"I searched the rooms carefully but there wasn't anything to even hint at where he had gone." Naomi said sitting down next to Brad. Just then Jamie walked in. He looked at the group and shook his head sadly. He looked over to the corner of the room so as not to meet the eyes of the others to show his failure. But as he looked he saw something peculiar, an overturned laundry basket covered by a blanket topped with some books.

"What's this doing like this?" Jamie said walking over to the odd décor.

Everyone followed and Jamie lifted the books off. Jack looked down and found Bit's stuffed cat. It had its head almost ripped off. It was hanging by a mere few threads. He handed it to Leena so she might fix it. Jamie pulled the blanket off and there underneath the overturned laundry basket was a sleeping Bit. Brad pulled the small cage away from the boy and Jack picked him up. Bit was still asleep when Jack placed him on his shoulder. The boy lied there as if dead. Jack shook him a little and the boy stirred and began to cry hysterically again. He screamed and sobbed showing no way of stopping him. Jack rocked him slightly and the boy tightened his grip.

The other children weren't far off. They watched the whole scene. Leon was bitter and full of hatred for the boy. The twins were in regret. They hadn't wanted to hurt him and scare him. They just wanted to play and tease him a little. Leon was the instigator the one who wanted to hurt him. The twins came forward. Leon was horrified that they would betray him like that. They approached with caution first. Jack was rocking Bit on the couch when the twins came up to him. They climbed up next to the dark haired man and reached out to touch the crying boy. They first pet him and when he saw who it was he cringed and tried to run away. However jack held him tightly not wanting to lose him again. They pet him again and wiped a tear away from his face. They began to shush him soothingly as though he were their baby.

Leon approached with a scowl on his face. Jack knew who was responsible for Bit's behavior when he saw Leon coming. Leon looked coldly at Bit and pulled one of Leena's high heeled spiked sandals out from behind his back and aimed it for Bit's head. Jack was able to easily intercept it. And Brad grabbed Leon by the arm and hauled him away… Then Leena got a hold of him. Leena grabbed him fiercely by the shoulders and hauled him into the over turned basket and sat on top of it. He screamed to let him out But Leena refused. He kicked and screamed and threw a tantrum like no other. Leena sat like that with him for a few hours until he tired himself out then he got a spanking like no other…from his younger sister…technically. (She won't let him live that down) After, he was sent to bed without dinner or a sweet goodnight. (Man she'd be a harsh mother!)

Naomi got Bit his sippy cup and Jack rocked him to sleep as Bit drank his soothing elixir. He was lulled to sleep by the murmurs of the group, the hush from the twins and the low hum of the television.


	6. Chapter 6 Captured Again

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm in the middle of exams - so….. Chapter 7 might be a week or so. Sorry this one was so short. I had trouble thinking of what to do. **_

Chapter 6 – Captured….Again

It was eight in the morning when Bit woke up in Jack's arms. The night before still frightened him. He wasn't about to leave Jack's warm sanctuary. He nuzzled further into Jack's arms waiting for him to wake up. He didn't have to wait long fortunately. Jack was up in less than ten minutes.

During breakfast the phone could be heard ringing in the other room. Jamie leapt from his seat knocking the chair over and making Bit laugh. Leon was very somber this morning. He just sat quietly eating, not even looking in Bit's direction, nor anyone else's, especially Leena's. Talking could be heard in the other room but the words were hard to make out. Bit was too busy playing with his, now fixed, stuffed cat. Leena was able to repair it last night. Finally they heard quick foot steps coming in their direction. Jamie burst through the door. "Doc just called he said to come to Clocktown and bring the children! I think they may have found a way to change them back. They all leapt from the table, packed a few things, mostly for the little ones and got into the Hover Cargo to go to Clocktown.

When they arrived the Doc was waiting for them at the edge of the city he had a tall blond man with him who looked a lot like Bit. "That was quick." The Doc said happily. "I hope they weren't too much trouble while I was gone."

Everyone just looked at each other and said nothing. The Doc got the hint and changed the subject. "Well, this is Bit's older brother William." Doc said pointing to the blond man next to him. He was about 24 years old, wore an elegant Blue jacket with gold trim a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He seemed to be the business type. He nodded a welcome at the group not taking his eyes of Bit who was now resting quietly in Jacks arms, talking…well as best he could, to himself. Not but a few minutes later two trucks drove up. Another man with blond hair who looked like Williams twin but wasn't as much a business type, and a man with green hair and over-alls on were driving these trucks.

"Shall we?" William finally said with a soft voice.

"Heya! My main man!" The blond haired man said. This was Reilly. At the sound of Reilly's voice Bit tried to leap from Jack's arms to his brother's. Luckily Jack had a good grip on him. However Reilly took him anyway. Bit stood in his lap and tried to take Reilly's sunglasses, but he was too short. So he tried jumping…unfortunately He landed right on Reilly's well… it hurt anyway. Reilly gave bit his sunglasses and handed him back over to Jack.

Soon they arrived at a large house just on the other side of town. Bit was still playing with Reilly's sunglasses and trying to get them to fit on his small head but they kept falling off. Reilly now feeling better took Bit into his arms and took him inside. the others followed.

The Green haired man, whose name was Gin, led them to a large room with a machine that looked similar to what the Backdraft had. "Ta-Da! I call it…Larry!"

"Why Larry of all things?" Asked Reilly who was looking doubtful.

"Because I can call it whatever I want! I made it!" Gin replied defensively.

"That's great but does it work?" William asked.

"Of course it works!" Gin again was very defensive.

"It won't hurt them?" William asked again.

"No! Of course not. Don't worry! It's all ready been tested!"

"By what?" William asked confused.

"Or by who?" Reilly said with a knowing smirk.

"I can't tell you who tested it…I might die. Anyway shall we?" Gin said hoping to change the subject.

"Fine." Willaim said taking a step forward but stopped short as soon as firing hit the outside of the building. The children started crying at the loud noise. Reilly handed Jack his baby brother and ran out of the house with William on his tail. Gin followed soon after. It was the Backdraft. Gin, William and Reilly ran around the side of the house to a hidden hanger to get their Zoids out.

Meanwhile, inside Jack held the quivering Bit as bombs landed very close to them. Doc guarded his children from the debris and Brad Jamie and Naomi protected the twins in one of the corners. Suddenly Loud foot steps could be heard. Jack turned In time to see a familiar man step out of the smoke with an army behind him. He motioned to his soldiers and they ran forward and surrounded the group guns ready. Bit at seeing the many guns pointed at him began to cry and scream. "Shut him up!" Alteil shouted harshly. A man came up from the crowd pulled the butt of his gun above his head brought it down upon Bit's head as hard as he could. Jack surprised and taken off guard backed away holding the limp and possibly dead Bit in his arms. Blood ran down from Bit's head and poured to the floor. Oozing from his forehead and down his face, the warm blood traced his features. "Take them aboard." Alteil said with an evil smile as he saw Bit's body limp in Jack's arms.


	7. Chapter 7 The Rescue

_okay chapter 7 is up... its not the best but.. well tell me what you think. please._

_please R&R Thanks _

**Chapter 7 – The Rescue**

The Group was back on the Backdraft Whale King. Bit was still bleeding very badly. Jack kept trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure every time it seemed like it would stop it started back up again. The other children were as silent as could be. The twins cowered in fear in the corner with Naomi and Jamie trying to calm them down. Jack sat on the floor against the wall cradling Bit's limp desecrated body. Brad came and sat down next to brad to inspect the Baby. "How is he?"

"His breathing is ragged and the bleeding won't stop." Jack said quietly.

"They've gone way too far. He's only a baby. I can't believe them." Brad said disgusted.

"Yeah well what are we going to do?" Jack asked Brad not taking his eyes of the pale Baby dieing in his arms.

Brad was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do except wait. Who knows how long that would be. And so they waited. An hour went by and Jack had finally been able to stop the bleeding, by holding Bit's head as close to his body as possible. The pressure lasted so long that the bleeding finally gave. However Bit had lost a lot of blood and was still unconscious.

Leon after looking it over in his head and contemplating it finally decided to approach Bit. He looked at the small body and took one of the cold hands. Jack was very alert with Leon there. He didn't want him doing anything to the Baby boy. But Leon didn't do anything. Instead he sat down and rubbed the cold lifeless hand, watching Bit's face to see if he had any progress in waking him up. However nothing he did awoke him. Bit was still a small, cold, limp body.

Suddenly a loud boom came from down the hallway. And heavy foot steps could be heard Approaching. A grey haired man came down the hallway and looked around cautiously. Everyone recognized him. He was of course one of the Backdraft. His name was Stoller. Stigma Stoller. That's right. Stoller pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket and placed one in the lock hole. He turned the key and opened the cell.

"What are you doing?" the Doc asked "Who are you?" although he already knew who he was.

"Please be quiet I'm getting you out of here!" Stoller said putting his finger to his lips in a motion to be quiet.

"Yeah well we don't trust you!" Leena said rather loudly.

"Please! Shh!" Stoller was worried he would get caught if they didn't shut up!

"Can you get Bit to a doctor?" Jack asked from the back of the group. Everyone turned to look at him. He still held the limp body one arm hanging down, with dried blood covering it.

Stoller was shocked. "Who…?" He couldn't finish the sentence he was so shocked. He walked back to where Jack stood and examined the body. The pale features covered in dried blood stood out the most to Stoller. "Yes I can help him." Stoller said quickly turning and leading Jack out the door. The others hesitated but soon followed.

Stoller lead them to a deserted hanger where there were a few air type Zoids. Leena Mounted herself in one, Jamie in another. Brad took one of the twins with him and Naomi took the other. Doc placed himself and Leon in one and Jack took Bit with him. As Jack was placing Bit in the back seat of the Zoids Running foot steps could be heard. Jack quickly jumped into the front seat and started the controls. Soldiers with guns ran out and started firing at the Zoids. A bullet penetrated the glass but was harmless. Jamie and the Doc had taken off. Bra and Naomi were firing at the guards trying not to hit them but still firing enough to scare them off.

Suddenly the Whale King jolted and sent the guards to the ground. Naomi took off and Brad came up on the screen. "Go I'll cover you!" Brad started firing again at the guards. They started to back off, but soon other Zoids appeared and a Zoids Battle began on the Whale King. Brad fired everything he had at the Approaching Zoids but it was futile. The Large Iron Kong fired a missile in Brad direction. He just remembered that one of the twins was in the back.

Jack saw an explosion from where he was and covered his eyes from the brightness. He couldn't risk staying any longer. He started to head for the exit and started his boosters when he was shot down. His system wasn't frozen but he was having trouble getting up. Suddenly a flying Zoid flew over him and kicked his Zoid into mid air and into freedom. Jack started his Ion Booster and jolted off. Brad came up on the screen again. "I told you I had your back."

"Yeah I guess you did." Jack said with a slight smirk. "I guess I owe you one."

Down below Zoids of all types could be seen. Just then another man popped up on Jack's screen. "Hey there!" it was Bit's brother Reilly.

"Hi." Jack couldn't think straight. How could he tell him that his brother was dieing.

"You okay?" Reilly asked noticing Jack's uncertainty.

"Y-yeah." Jack stuttered.

Reilly was much more serious now. "Where's Bit?"

The dreaded Question. "He's in the back." Jack said nodding his head back to indicate the back seat. He had to be vague he couldn't bear to tell him.

"Is he alright?" Reilly asked rather concerned.

"He…he…"

"He…?" Reilly repeated.

Jack let out a sigh. He was hardly breathing he was so nervous. "You'll have to take a look at him." What else could he say? That the boy was dieing. That he was probably already dead?

"Follow me." Reilly said this then ended the communications. He came up in front of Jack and took off straight. Jack looked back one last time to see the whale king being attacked by hundreds of flying Zoids. He looked ahead and took off after Reilly.


	8. Chapter 8 Hospital Escapees

Chapter 8: Hospital Escapees

Jack followed Reilly to town and landed behind the hospital. Reilly leapt out of his cock pit and headed for Jack's Zoid as Jack opened the cockpit. He reached behind him and pulled up and still unconscious Bit. Reilly stopped and looked horrified as Jack carried the baby to him. Reilly took his brother and examined him for a brief moment then looked at Jack. "Let's get him inside."

Jack nodded and followed Reilly as he ran to the hospital door. When they entered people were hurrying this way and that with patients and paperwork. Reilly walked straight up to one of the doctors. This one had dark hair and light eyes. She was shorter than Reilly and looked only to be about 21. "Vince I need you to take care of Bit!" Reilly said to the doctor.

Vince took him to a bed near by and looked Bit over. "He's suffering from a concussion and loss of blood." He wheeled Bit into the emergency room. Jack and Reilly followed him. Bit was given oxygen and blood as Vince stitched up his head.

When all was said and done Bit had received 9 pints of Blood, and 22 stitches. Reilly and Jack sat with Bit in his hospital room waiting for him to wake up. After an hour a woman ran in. She wasn't a nurse by her attire. She wore a light pink stylish dress. She had a huge bag filled with tons of stuff by the looks of it. She walked in quietly and sat down next to Reilly. She had long red hair and was wearing boots that made her a good 6 inches taller. "How's my baby?" She asked.

"Is she his mother? She's awfully young." Jack thought to himself

"He'll be alright. He just needs some rest." Reilly said pulling the covers up over bit a little more.

"That's good to hear. I brought him his bear." She said pulling out a small Teddy bear from her bag and placing it under Bit's arm, which unconsciously tightened its grip around it as Bit slept.

"Maybe she is Reilly's girlfriend." Jack thought again.

"Oh this is Jack he took care of Bit. Jack this is my sister Tori." Reilly said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you." Jack said shaking her hand. "So she's his sister." He thought again to himself as he let go of her hand.

Suddenly Vince ran in. "You guys need to get out of here!" He said in a whisper and out of breath.

Reilly stood up suddenly, "What's going on?"

"The Backdraft, they are trying to take over the hospital. They are armed."

Reilly looked at Bit. "Is it safe to move him?"

"We're going to have to take that risk. Listen take the back way. Gin is waiting for you at his family's shop. He can take you to a place where you'll be safe and possibly be able to change Bit and the others back. He has already managed to gather them together."

Reilly wrapped Bit in a blanket and hid his face. Jack stood up ready to follow the Blond man. Tori stood also and waited for further command from Reilly.

"I'll have to protect her." Jack thought to himself. "Reilly has Bit to look after I'll take care of her."

"Let's go guys." Reilly said looking at the others.

"…and ladies." Tori said pulling her bag over her shoulder.

Reilly, Jack and Tori left the room headed for the stairs. It would be easier to avoid any unwanted visitors. After almost falling down 2 flights of stairs they finally reached the first floor. Reilly peeked out a crack of the door to check in the coast was clear. But it wasn't. In fact the place was swarming with Backdraft goons.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked ready to give up.

"Hm…I have a plan." Tori said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah let's hear it." Reilly asked interested.

"How can he really rely on her she's just a girl." Jack thought to himself. He had to interject.

"Hold on! No offense but your just a girl what do you know about escape?" Jack asked not realizing exactly what he was saying.

Reilly shook his head and tried to give him a "Don't say it" Signal but it was too late.

"Excuse me? You're just a guy I don't see you making any brilliant plans. Besides I can make this plan work so if you don't mind dearie I'm gonna do it. Whether you want my help to escape or not." Tori turned and opened the door. "Wait here and wait for my signal." She winked and was gone.

Reilly looked at Jack rather amused. "What?"

"Nothing. Just that she has five brothers so you shouldn't underestimate her."

Jack sighed and watched as the girl walked further through the crowd.

As Tori walked through the crowd she pretended to be searching for something in her bag. Suddenly a man came up to her ordered her to "Halt!"

She stopped and looked at the man. "Do I know you?" She asked as though she did.

"Ma'am where are you going and where are you coming from?" He asked rather seriously

"I'm coming from the third floor and I'm going to the gift shop to buy something for my niece." She lied through her teeth. But apparently she was good at lying because the man let her pass. "Heh heh heh. Sucker!" She walked into the gift shop and saw the woman behind the counter looking nervously out the small window at the guards. The woman looked at Tori and Tori winked back at her in a way of saying, "don't worry I've got a plan. The woman smiled and looked back out the window. Tori looked around the small shop and found what she was looking for. She reached for it and pulled and ran out of the shop.

Meanwhile back in the stairwell, Jack and Reilly waited for the "signal."

"I think she ditched us." Jack said leaning against the wall impatiently.

"Nonsense. Just be patient." Reilly was still looking out the crack of the door.

Suddenly an alarm went off. It was the fire alarm. People began pouring out of the building. Then Tori opened the door and yanked the two men out and pulled them outside. They ran around the corner and hid in the shadows of an alley as people murmured and shouted orders at others. "Man I've always wanted to do that!" Tori said happily.

"So have I." Reilly said amused.

Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Okay so Gin is at the repair shop. Let's go. Let's just try to blend in and look natural o no one thinks us suspicious." Tori said as though it was another plan.

They heard a moan. The looked at the blankets and Bit was awake. He looked up and saw the three adults looking at him. He cocked his head to the side sleepily and reached for Tori the Teddy Bear still in his arms. She took him and cradled him. "Hey sweetie how about you ride in my bag? We have to play a game and we have to hide you. Do you want to play?" Tori asked him sweetly.

Bit's eyes widened with delight and he nodded his head. He would love to ride in her bag. It would be fun! Tori laid the blanket out in her bag and placed Bit inside it and hid his face with the blanket she placed light items like her wallet and her cell phone and other stuff around him to make it look normal. After they had everything and everyone ready they set off for North Street.


	9. Chapter 9 The End of The Backdraft

Chapter 9- Normality and Revenge

When the three well four reached the shop, they saw a girl tightening some bolts in a robot. "Hey Mina! Where's your brother Gin? Is he around?" Reilly asked.

"Sure! He's inside working on something with some friends."

"Great thanks." Reilly walked into the building and found Gin in the back room with everyone. Leon was there with the twins and Brad and Naomi. Doc, Jamie and Leena too.

"There you are we've been waiting! And what happened at the hospital they said the fire alarm went off." Gin asked

"Really? You don't say?" Tori said innocently.

Gin new she was responsible by the way she acted. "Anyway. I was able to whip up another machine from memory. And don't worry it will work!" Let's hurry and use it before those jerks blow it up!" He hurried Leon and the twins into the machine and looked around for Bit. He looked at Tori. "You brought Bit didn't you?"

"No I thought I'd just leave him in the hospital with those goons. Of course I brought him!" She opened her bag and pulled Bit out. He was sleeping. The walking must have been like a cradle to him and rocked him to sleep. She handed bit to Gin and he gently placed him inside on Leon's lap. The twins were on either side of him just like before. Gin closed the machine door and turned it on.

Inside the children began to change. Bit woke up and when he opened his eyes he was half naked surrounded by other who were half naked and he was getting killed by a head ache. He looked up and saw Gin open the door. He was pulled out and handed to his brother, who immediately placed his jacket around Bit covering him up. Leon and the twins were given different clothes that actually fit them.

Bit stood there confused his brother's arm around his shoulder. He looked up at Reilly and asked, "What's going on?"

Reilly looked down and smiled. "I'll tell you later. Right now I have to see how Will is doing with our plan." Reilly handed Bit over to Tori who held him where he was as Reilly and Gin headed for the door.

Bit wasn't going to take this sitting down. He ran after Reilly and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Hold on! You have to tell me first!"

Reilly turned around. "Okay I'll give you a quick over view. The Backdraft captured you and your friends and turned you into children. They brought you here and we were able to change you back. The Backdraft are trying to take over and William and I are trying to stop them."

"I'll help you." Bit said determined.

"No you won't. Not with that head injury." Reilly said indicating Bit's bandaged head that was now starting to cut off circulation. Tori reluctantly loosened it for him.

"How did I get a head injury?" Bit asked curiously.

"You got hit over the head by one of the Backdraft."

Bit was horrified that they would stoop so low.

Tori's Cell phone began to ring. She picked it up and hit a button. "Hello?" a pause. "Yup" Another Pause "Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh." She hung up and looked at Reilly. "It's all set."

"Perfect." Reilly headed out and Gin followed.

"Now what?" Leon asked sitting down.

Tori looked at them. "Well, I'm not topping you from attacking the Backdraft if you really want to. Just don't touch the Zoids in the back of the shop. Right through that door. The ones with tons of fire power and destructive potential. Those ones." Everyone knew what she was saying.

While Tori took Bit to get something different to wear, the others grabbed the Zoids Tori had mentioned so specifically and went to fight the Backdraft. They saw not only Backdraft Whale Kings but also ZBC battle Zoids and… the Tigers Team?

Doctor Laon brought the Tigers Team to defeat the Backdraft? Whatever. Jack, Brad and Leon joined the Tigers and started shooting down enemy Zoids.

"Aren't you glad that we came to your rescue?" one of the Tigers called over to the other three.

"Are you sure you won't need rescuing?" Brad asked back.

"What? Why you…"

Leena and Naomi shot the enemy Zoids down from a sniping position. Leena opened fire while Naomi took aim.

Jamie, or should I say, The Wild Eagle, demolished the enemy Zoids as he passed them in the skies. "Ha! Nothing escapes The Wild Eagle!"

The Twins Took down the few land Zoids that there were. While everyone else destroyed the air combat Zoids.

Suddenly Reilly came up on all of their screens. "Move out of the way!" They didn't have to be told twice. They ran for cover among the nearby trees. They saw the ZBC air combat Zoids veer off and retreat from the Backdraft. However they weren't retreating out of defeat.

A group of lights shot down from the sky. It blasted all the Whale Kings and the Enemy Zoids to pieces. Explosions could be seem everywhere in the sky. Not a speck of Blue sky showed through. Debris fell from the smoke and fire and landed in the nearby fields around the small town.

Everyone cheered with eager excitement. The Backdraft were arrested and taken to the ZBC headquarters to be punished.

/:[:\ ... ... ... AN: Well only one more chapter to go. I'll be stopping at Chapter 10 and the story will be completed.


	10. Chapter 10 Conclusion

AN: Well thats the story. sorry the ending is kind of weak. I couldn't really think of any thing better Stupid writer's block. If i think of a better ending I'll add it. Stay tunes for more of my works. not sure what they will be yet but I'm thinking.

[:\

Chapter 10 – Freedom & Conclusion

In all the confusion the group had become separated. Brad looked for Naomi in all the debris around where she was shooting from. "Hey Naomi you out there?" there was still no sign of her. Suddenly he heard running foot steps and out from the rubble ran Naomi. She ran at him and he grabbed her in an Embrace. "Man I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said happy to see her unharmed.

"You had me worried there Brad." She said in her cool toned voice. She reached up and planted one right on his lips.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Leon was out looking for Leena and his father. Luckily he found them together under a tree unharmed Jamie was with them. They were enjoying the sight of the Backdraft getting their butts kicked.

Jack and the twins were also there enjoying their win. The only ones missing were Brad and Naomi. Leon looked around the block for them and found them walking his way. Brad had his arm around Naomi's shoulder and they looked pretty happy. Leon smiled and welcomed them to the rest of the group as they watched their victory.

Suddenly they heard a motor of a car. No two cars. They looked and there was Bit fully clothed now. He wore a Blue unzipped jacket, a black T-Shirt a baseball cap and a pair of jeans. He was in a jeep with Tori driving. Another jeep was behind them. Reilly was driving this one. They pulled up next to the group as it started to sprinkle. "Need a ride?"

Everyone hopped in and headed to Bit's place.

When they arrived they were happy to see their hover cargo was undamaged and their Zoids in perfect condition. They were ready to head home and relax after what had happened over the past few days.

Of course they would celebrate their win with a huge buffet and dancing and karaoke. Tori, Gin, Reilly and Bit all sung Mr. Roboto twelve times that night. William was read to strangle them. Luckily however they could all sing fairly well… I said fairly.

After resting up that night, well as best you can when partying, they headed home the next morning… after breakfast of course. There was no way they were gonna pass up a free meal!

In the hover cargo on the way back the group informed the Twins, Leon and Bit of everything that happened when they were kids. When Leon found out how he treated Bit he felt awful but Bit thought nothing of it. He gladly accepted the apology and gladly returned forgiveness.

The Doc was having fun too. Doctor Laon video called him. "What do you want?" Doc asked.

"I expect you must be grateful for my help today."

"Help? What help?" the Doc asked with a smile.

"What do you mean 'what help'!! I brought the Tigers Team to help you! Be grateful that I even thought about helping you!"

"No chance!" The Doc said almost chuckling

"What? Show some manners Toros!"

"Manners Shmanners! There's no way I'm gonna humble myself to you!"

"What? That's it! I challenge you to a Zoid Battle!"

"Not interested."

"What?! What do you mean not interested?!"

"That's what I said."

"I'll make the prize money two times."

"hmmm… Make it five."

"Five?! No way three times.

"Make it ten or there's no deal!"

"What but you said Five! I'll pay five!

"Make it 3 and you've got a deal!"

"Ten times and that's final! AH Wait!

"Great can't wait!" The Doc ended the communications and heard an exasperated moan behind him.

"Doc you didn't just accept another unsanctioned battle challenge from Doctor Laon did you?" it was Jamie.

"Maybe."

"Oh come on Doc!" Jamie turned and walked away annoyed unwilling to tell the others the news but with no choice.

And so their lives went pretty much the same as it did before. Doc agreed to unsanctioned battles from Dr. Laon, Jamie reprimanded him, Bit and the Liger won the battle, Leena tries to blast Bit to pieces for stealing her snacks, while Brad tries to get individual points but is interrupted by Leena who is busy trying to destroy Bit.


End file.
